Living on A Prayer
by naturalsuper
Summary: Dean is tired of living on a prayer never answered. Warning: Slight use of bad words and spoilers for AHBL. If you have viewed AHBL, you know the rest. This was the result of challenge, so anyone who wants to challenge me... please feel free to do so!


Disclaimer: Do not own, not even the idea. This fic was inspired by _67impalalover_.

Spoliers for All Hell Breaks Loose, part 1.

Song, **Living on A Prayer, **is in bold. Dean's _thoughts_ are in italics, and actions in regular type.

"SAM!" Dean saw the man behind Sam lift the knife a moment too late, and he knew it, se he began running to his tired, relived, innocent brother. He caught Sam, the man running, just before Sam would have landed in the mud. He fell to his knees with him, holding his weight, placing a hands on Sam's back and coming back with ample red liquid.

**Once upon a time, not so long ago. Tommy **_Sammy, come on, you can make it, and it's going to be okay. It's only as bad as you think it is _**used to work on the docks. Unions been on strike, He's down on his luck…it's tough, so tough. **_Why does this always happen? Why can't things just work, just this once? I'm going to kill that _son of a bitch_ that dared to stab you Sammy. I'll kill him for you, with you watching, cause you're going to make it Sammy, you are. _**Gina works at the diner all day **_Damn, why did I let you go down into that diner alone? I should have known, I'm supposed to protect you. _**Working for her man she brings home her pay. For love-for love. **_Sammy, you can't go, you can't leave me. It's bloody, but we've bleed more than that, were Winchesters. I love you Sammy, so glad you were my brother and not someone else. _**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got. **_I can't let you go yet Sammy, not yet. Your all I have left, please, don't leave me alone. _**Cause it doesn't make a difference of we make it or not. **_You have to make it, I can't do this. You don't get to die, we only go together Sam, do you understand that Sam? That's a FUCKING order, we go TOGETHER! _**We've got each other and that's a lot, for love, we'll give it a shot. **_After everything I've done for you, you're just going to leave me again? You can't do that to me, please, Sammy, you just can't. _**Whoa, were halfway there. Living on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear. Living on a prayer. **_Come on, let's go get you patched. It's not what it looks like. It only looks bad, but you'll be fine. It's just a cut, you'll be fine. __Please, if there is any God, let him be okay. That's all I ask, ever__. _**Tommy's got his six string in a hock. **_Don't give up on me Sammy, don't you give up. _**Now he's holding what he used to make it talk-so tough, it's tough.**_ Don't go, please. I'll let you win every prank war, just like I let you win at rock, paper scissors. I'll do whatever it takes, just don't go. _**Gina dreams of running away. **_How can someone just stab my little brother in front of me like it's nothing? Then turn tail and run, no way. You're going to get better, then Bobby will bring that bastard back and I'll kill him. _**When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers baby, it's okay, someday. **_Enough of the game Sam, I know you're not hurt as badly as your letting on, so get up. I don't feel like caring you. It's wet and if I weren't so scared cause of this prank, I'd be mad. _**We've got to hold on to what we've got, cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love-we'll give it a shot. **_Sam, do this for me. I don't care who knows I'm crying, and I won't be mad, get up and laugh at me for the great 'I fooled you' smile. You're all I have left, you can't leave me. Why does everyone want to leave me? I raised you and you left. Now I have you back and I'm not letting you go. You're going to be okay. _**Whoa, were halfway there. Living on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear. Living on a prayer. **_It's always been you and me Sam, always. You can't decide you want to change that now. You and me Sammy, you and me. _**We've got to hold on, ready or not. You live for the fight, when it's all that you've got. **_Come on Sammy, you can pull through, if anyone can I know it's you. I'm not ready for you to leave, I'm not. All we've ever known is fighting, it's all we've ever had; but you seem to be forgetting the most important thing-each other. Don't go. _**Whoa, were halfway there. Living on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear. Living on a prayer. **_It's not even that bad. Come on Sammy, don't do this to me…_

As Sam's form gave, devoid of any trace of life, Dean gripped Sam in a embrace of denial, he shouted the only word that could escape his thoughts and reason with his tears, "SAM!"

---END---

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
